Zapatos de bebé
by Angel James
Summary: Con la respiración de su amor sobre su cuello, los cabellos castaños haciéndole cosquillas, su piel suave sobre la de él; no había nada más precioso que tenerla aferrada a su pecho. ¿Qué más podía pedir?


_**Zapatos de bebé**_

Para Draco Malfoy, la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Con la respiración de su amor sobre su cuello, los cabellos castaños haciéndole cosquillas, su piel suave sobre la de él; no había nada más precioso que tenerla aferrada a su pecho.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Hermione Granger era su rayito de sol en sus días de oscuridad. Y he de decir, que el primogénito de los Malfoy, pocos no ha tenido.

Podía sentir, en su torso desnudo, el pequeño vientre abultado de ella. El mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado. El mejor de su corta, y muy complicada, vida.

El pequeño _Lynxie_ crecía día tras día. Desde hace cinco meses. Lo imaginaba con sus rizos rubios-castaños, y la mirada como en una tarde de lluvia.

—Draco… —el adormilado susurro de la castaña llegó a oídos del rubio. Se removió entre las sábanas hasta que su iris logró conectarse con los mercurios de él.

—¿Qué tal has dormido, amor? —preguntó cariñosamente.

Le acarició las mejillas, para acercarse con lentitud. Pasó los brazos por su fina cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Eran suaves, delicados, llenos de ternura. Los besos compartidos no tenían palabras para ser descritos. Tan increíbles… mágicos. Los acarició hasta el cansancio, notando como se estremecía contra él.

Sonrió, alejándose dos centímetros.

—Todavía no me creo que estemos aquí. —murmuró ella devolviéndole el gesto. —Siento que no…

—Shhh… —silenció él. —No pienses en eso, princesa. —dijo —Estoy aquí, ¿vale? No me alejarán de ti. Nunca más.

Hermione asintió.

Aún seguía recordando con claridad.

Los padres de él, hablando sin una pizca de respeto, el burlón rostro de Astoria Greengass; y ella ahí, sola.

De no ser por Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy nunca hubiese dado con su paradero. En aquella espantosa mansión. Fría y solitaria.

Cuando él llegó, lo sintió como el fuego en invierno. Cálido y reconfortante. La había atrapado en sus brazos, además de desgastar sus labios.

Le rescató tal príncipe a su princesa. De la torre del dragón. Que no era otra cosa más que la mazmorra y su propia familia. Les enfrentó y defendió aquello que le daba sentido a su existencia.

—¿Planes para Navidad? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Siendo exactamente las 8:12 pm, faltaba 27 horas y 48 minutos para _ese_ día.

—Pasarla contigo. Es lo único que me queda, ¿no? —rio divertido.

—¡Hey! —le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. —Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no vas a conquistar a una golfa? —soltó un bufido.

—Era una broma, amor. —rozó con delicadeza sus labios. —No hay nada más hermoso que estar las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año.

—366 días cuando es año bisiesto. —indicó.

—Eso, preciosa, eso. —sonrió —¿Qué tal paso la noche el _pequeño buscador_?

Formulada tal pregunta, descendió los dedos con calma, hasta posarlos en el vientre de la castaña. _Lynx_ se movió en respuesta.

—De maravilla —respondió Hermione —Está más que feliz con tu presencia, Draco.

—Y yo también. —indicó. —No veo la hora en que pueda salir al mundo exterior. ¿Crees que se parezca a ti?

—¿Te molestaría?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo convicción —¿Por qué me molestaría que fuera igual de bello que tú?

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron. —Venga ya. No bromees con eso.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —depositó un beso en la frente femenina. —Eres muy bella. Sería perfecto que se parezca a ti. Y no hablo sólo en lo físico.

—¿Y así dices que no eres cariñoso, amor? —preguntó ella.

—No lo soy, Hermione. Sólo soy realista.

—Si no eres cariñoso —empezó —Yo soy fea. Por dentro y por fuera.

—¡Son cosas diferentes!

—Soy fea, entonces.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó.

La mencionada soltó una risita. Por su parte, el rubio rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de la madre de _Lynxie_.

—Está bien, está bien. —se rindió—Tú ganas. _Sí soy cariñoso_. —lo dijo como si fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo. —¿Contenta?

—Muchísimo. —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. —Te amo.

Se acercó con lentitud y se detuvo a milímetros.

—Lo sé —Draco sonrió de lado.

Un puchero apareció en los labios de la castaña.

—¿Qué?

—¡Se supone que tú debes decir "yo también te amo" o "yo te amo más"!

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó como un niño pequeño.

—Ajá.

—Bien —avanzó. Casi eliminando el espacio existente entre ellos. —_Te amo. Simplemente te amo. No mucho, no poco. Es imposible establecer cantidades a un sentimiento que no conoce límites._

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tal éste? —preguntó Hermione —¿Te parece bien?<p>

Eran el septuagésimo árbol navideño que veían. En la quinta tienda del centro comercial. Y para su desgracia, aún no daban con el indicado.

—No. —sentenció —No pondré ese árbol en _nuestra_ casa.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco. —Ya encontraremos el adecuado.

Ascendieron a la tercera, y última, planta del lugar. Era la última opción. Si no encontraban el "árbol perfecto", pasarían Navidad sin él.

La gente parecía desesperada.

Como siempre, esperaban a última hora. Veinticuatro de diciembre para comprar lo que hiciera falta.

Cientos de árboles se exhibían tras los mostradores de cristal. Entre blancos y verdes. Pequeños, medianos y grandes. De acuerdo a la elección. Recorrieron la estancia hasta llegar a la parte final.

Un empleado de la tienda venía con una enorme caja entre las manos. Se detuvo ante un lugar apartado, para después correr el vidrio. Estiró el brazo, y cogió, sin cuidado alguno, el objeto que estaba ahí. Lo dejó reposar en la fría cerámica, mientras se encargaba de abrir su caja.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron tal cuales estrellas del ocaso.

—¿Amor? —la mano de Draco le dio un suave apretón —¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo encontré. —murmuró. —Nuestro hijo adorará nuestro árbol. —sonrió —_Lynxie _está amando la Navidad.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos lunares danzaban al compás del viento. Cosa no-sorprendente, puesto que el reloj marcaba las 7:26 pm. Hermione Granger, en poco tiempo Malfoy, ya tenía casi todo listo.<p>

El deslumbrante árbol en medio de la sala principal, el pavo cocinándose en el horno, los adornos navideños colgados en diversas partes del salón y la cajita marfil, guardada celosamente, en algún lugar de la habitación matrimonial.

—_Lynxie_ está creciendo muy rápido, ¿no crees?

El presente heredero de los Malfoy repartía cortos besos en la pancita abultada de la castaña. Tumbado en el regazo de ella, con libertad y sin limitaciones, sus labios podían hacer eso y más.

Se encontraban al exterior de la casa. Australia se explayaba con las temperaturas en esa época del año. ¡El verano estaba en sus inicios! Con el mar a sus pies, el césped levemente húmedo bajo sus cuerpos, y la refrescante brisa marina alborotando sus cabellos.

—¡Recién va por los tres meses!

—Por eso —dijo —Creo…Creo que está _un poco grandecito_ para tener tres mesecitos.

Hermione se incorporó. —¿Me estás llamando gorda?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó él —Sólo digo qué tal vez deberías…

La mirada fulminante de la castaña le caló los huesos.

—Vale, vale. —dijo Draco —Me callo.

El cabello revoltoso de ella estaba esparcido entre las hojas caídas de los árboles. Tenía los párpados caídos y los labios juntos.

El rubio se levantó con extremo cuidado. Se inclinó con delicadeza dispuesto a besarla. Uno pocos milímetros y…

—¿Qué crees que haces? —abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Am, ¿intentar besarte? —respondió inocentemente.

—Ahora no, Malfoy —sonrió —Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeee? —hizo un puchero. —¿Por qué? ¿Que no te gusta estar aquí, conmigo?

—Sabes que no es eso —le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Necesito…

—_Te necesito a ti_, princesa —dijo con sinceridad. —Ahora.

* * *

><p>Ceder ante los "encantos" de Draco Malfoy, a veces era buena idea.<p>

Y eso, Hermione lo sabía muy bien.

Sonidos de dudosa procedencia habían ocasionado su despertar. Lo primero que pudo observar, fue un rostro angelical durmiendo a su lado. El cabello le caía, en mechones, por la frente; mientras sus mercurios se escondían tras las largas pestañas, de las cuales era dueño.

Ascendió su mirada hacia el cielo, y cuando hubo reaccionado, abrió los ojos como platos.

Miles de fuegos artificiales manchaban el manto azul.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

La Navidad hacía acto de presencia.

Se incorporó con fuerza, y sin importarle la cara desconcertada del rubio, se adentró a la casa. Subió escaleras, caminó por un pasillo y llegó a la habitación. Abrió el armario, revolvió algunas cosas, para sostener entre sus dedos la cajita marfil.

Se sentía un nudo de nervios.

_Calma, Granger, calma_, se dijo. _No es como si fuera algo malo. Al contrario._

—¿Amor? —la voz de Draco le sacó de sus pensamientos. Probablemente, le estaría buscando.

_Merlín, ¿es que no podía quedarse abajo y esperar?_

—¿Podrías volver afuera? —preguntó temblorosa. —Bajo en un minuto.

—¿Pasa algo, preciosa?

—Nada, nada —respondió —Sólo… sólo espérame ahí, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. —dijo —Si tardas más de un minuto regreso a buscarte, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Una vez se hubo sentido sola, ingresó al cuarto de baño. Se acomodó el cabello, volvió a mirar la caja, y se dispuso a bajar.

Cerró la habitación, llegó al primer piso y salió por la puerta principal. Avanzó a pasos cortos hasta poder verle. Estaba tumbado mirando las estrellas. O eso parecía.

—Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte —se sinceró.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

Se agachó a su lado, tomando asiento. Él hizo lo mismo, girando a verla. Estiró el brazo le acarició el rostro.

—Te fuiste así, sin decir nada. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No hiciste nada —le respondió —Sólo iba a por tu regalo.

Draco alzó una ceja.

Descendió la mirada, hasta que dio a parar con él. Con el pequeño regalo que Hermione sostenía en su regazo.

—Así que mi regalo —sonrió —¿Puedo? —preguntó levantando sus mercurios.

—Adelante.

Sostuvo la cajita frente a él y lo miró, como analizándolo.

—Crees que es muy pequeño, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Me da curiosidad por saber qué cosa, de lo que hay ahí dentro, es capaz de ponerte tan nerviosa.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron.

—Bueno… —titubeó —No lo sabrás hasta que no lo abras.

—Eso es cierto. —admitió.

Colocó una mano sobre la tapa del regalo y suspiró —Bien, aquí vamos.

Lo abrió con lentitud, mientras sus ojitos observaban, algo confusos, el contenido.

—¿Zapatos de bebé? —interrogó con el ceño fruncido. —¿Dos pares?

Hermione rodó los ojos —¿Que no sabes lo que significa eso?

—Que te regalen zapatos de bebé significa que serás padre, y eso ya lo sé. Pero tú me estás regalando dos pares. Unos celestes, y otros rosados. Cosa que no encaja, puesto que quien viene en camino es _Lynx_ y…

Se detuvo abruptamente.

Desvió consecutivamente la mirada, entre los zapatos y Hermione.

—¿Lo entendiste? —preguntó ella algo preocupada.

—T-Tú… —tragó saliva —_Lynxie_ no es el único, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú que crees?

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Malfoy. Se incorporó efusivamente y se llevó con él a Hermione.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Es el mejor regalo de todo el mundo, preciosa —susurró. —Pero… ¿cómo es posible?

—Son mellizos, amor. —una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios —Ahora ya no será sólo _Lynxie_. _Cyg_ también quiso venir.

—Me gusta el nombre —se alejó para mirarle a los ojos. —_Lynxie_ y _Cyg_ Malfoy.

—Son los nombres perfectos. —indicó.

—Lo sé. —sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente —¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

—Claro.

—¿Lista para ser la nueva _Señora Malfoy_?

El rostro de la castaña volvió a encenderse —¿M-Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

—¿Suena como una propuesta?

—Yo creo que sí. Y también creo que ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo.

—Ah, ¿no? —alzó una ceja.

—No —unos pocos centímetros les separaban —_Estoy completamente seguro_.

* * *

><p>¡Bueeeeeeeeeeenas noooooooocheeeeeeees!<p>

¿Cómo estáis, personas del mundo entero?

Siendo hoy día Navidaaad quiero decirles que… ¡Meerry Christmaaaas! xD

Este es el PRIMER fic DRAMIONE que escribo. Y sinceramente, me siento algo nerviosa. Soy fanatica de Harry Potter. Es mi saga favorita, peeero no adoro el Dramione. No lo odio, pero tampoco me encanta. Estoy en el medio.

Si hice este fic, es porque era, y es, un regalo para mi mejor amiga(: Se me ocurrió puesto que ELLA AMA el DRAMIONE! Así que no encontré mejor regalo que este. A parte de otras cosas, claro. xD

Quería aclarar los nombres de los pequeñines. En la historia escribo _Lynxie_ y _Cyg_. Peeero, el nombre real es _Lynx_ y _Cygnus_. Son dos constelaciones. El Lince y el Cisne.

Espero que les guste el fic, o one-shot, como quieran llamarlo y que al menos sonrían un poco xD.

Pondría la típica frase de: "Yo los leo en los reviews y ustedes me leen…"

Peeeero, como esta historia no tendrá continuación, pos no lo pongo. Pero agradecería leer sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas, etc, etc, etc.

Y bien, creo que es tooodo por este fic.

Un abraaazo enorme y mis mejores deseos para ustedes!

Un beso,

Angel.


End file.
